The Truth behind the Lies
by AKindofMagic93
Summary: When she was only six years old, Allana was kidnapped for the second time by her father and told that her mother was dead. Seven years later she finds out the truth of what really happened that night and vows to find her mother. Meanwhile, Jedi are going missing, and rumours are abound of an old prophecy re-emerging. 49 ABY. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**The Truth behind the Lies**

 **by AKindofMagic93**

 **Series:** Part 1 of the Redemption Universe  
 **Timeframe:** 42 ABY (prologue only), 49 ABY  
 **Pairings:** Han/Leia, Wedge/Iella, Jaina/Zekk, past Jacen/Tenel Ka, past Ben/Seha, past Ben/OFC  
 **Warnings:** minor character deaths (canon characters)

 **Summary:** When she was only six years old, Allana was kidnapped for the second time by her father and told that her mother was dead. Seven years later she finds out the truth of what really happened that night and vows to find her mother. Will she turn against her father? Or will she stick by him, even after all that he's done? Meanwhile, Jedi are going missing, and rumours are abound of an old prophecy re-emerging.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything recognisable belongs to George Lucas, Disney, et al. I only own the OCs and the plot.

 **Author's Note:** Originally posted at the Jedi Council Forums under the name x_SwordoftheJedi _x. Also being posted at AO3 under AKindofMagic93. I did post this on here ages ago, but since I've majorly rewritten it since then, I decided to just delete it and start again.

This is set after _Legacy of the Force_ , and completely ignores _Millennium Falcon_ , _Fate of the Jedi_ and anything else which may come after. This is also slightly AU in that obviously Caedus is still alive as are a few other characters – specifically Jori Lekauf, Lon Shevu and Alema Rar.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Fountain Palace, Hapes, 2000 hours, 42 ABY

The view from the window in the Royal Bedchamber was nothing short of spectacular. Sat atop the black crags of Hapes, the palace overlooked the neat architecture of the capital Ta'a Chume'Dan. Beyond that, one could make out dense untouched forests and in the far distance, just about visible, were snow-topped mountains. The sight was only made more beautiful by the sun setting on the horizon; a sky that was tinged with different shades of pink, and a sun that shined a deep, magnificent orange. The air of tranquillity that hovered over the city belied the conflict that was going on in the galaxy. Most would have said it was perfect. But not her. No, for her the moment was lacking one vital thing. And that was _him_. But that wasn't possible. Not anymore at least. He had chosen a path which she could not follow, a path filled with anger and hatred and bitterness. A dangerous road that could only lead to pain and suffering.

The Hapan Queen sighed as she looked away from the sunset, remembering a man she once knew. She had loved him once. Sometimes she thought she still did, that a part of her always would. She had wondered too many times what had driven him to the Dark Side. The Yuuzhan Vong War? His brother's death? His time in captivity? These were all factors, sure, but what, ultimately, had tipped him over the edge? It didn't matter what the reason was anymore, there was no use living in the past. What was done was done. She still loved him. But she loved the man he used to be. She could never love the man he was now. For now her main focus was ensuring the safety of her daughter. _Their_ daughter.

With that thought, she reached out in the Force, checking on her six-year-old daughter. She was safely and soundly asleep in the adjoining room. As it should be. Not even _he_ could reach her here.

Or so she thought.

The Queen's danger sense prickled a split second before the door to her bedchamber swung open. She spun round, igniting her turquoise-bladed lightsaber, and came face to face with the man she had once known as Jacen Solo. Darth Caedus. His yellowed eyes harboured no emotion and the coldness that they exuded was enough to make even the hardest of Jedi shiver. Half a dozen Galactic Alliance Guard troopers lingered behind him as he marched right into the large room that he often used to accommodate himself.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Tenel Ka's voice bared no fear; she refused to be intimidated by his cold, hard gaze.

"I've come for Allana, _our_ daughter," Caedus replied nonchalantly, as though they were discussing that day's weather. "As for how I got in? Your pathetic guards are no match for me."

Tenel Ka kept her lightsaber up, preparing to block any unwanted shots or lightsaber strikes. Some of her thoughts went out to the palace guards that were either dead or dying, but she couldn't do anything for them right now. "If you think that I am just going to hand my daughter over to you, then you are more delusional than I thought." She would not let her daughter into the hands of a Sith Lord, whether he was her father or not.

"Ah, you see Tenel Ka, I never expected you to just hand her over."

"I demand that you leave this instant. You are trespassing on royal property, the penalty for which is-"

Caedus lazily waved his hand towards three of the six GAG troopers behind him, "Seize her."

The two largest grabbed her by either arm while the other forcefully took her lightsaber (managing in the process to not injure himself, which was a feat in itself) and handed it to Caedus.

"What do you think you are doing? Get off me!" Tenel Ka struggled against the strong grip of her captors, but it was no use. She called upon the Force to help her, but was shocked to realise that she could no longer feel it. That was when she noticed the cage that was being held by a fourth trooper. Ysalamiri. Distracted, she gasped in surprise and pain as a blaster bolt hit her square in her abdomen, sending her into unconsciousness.

A quiet, muffled noise caught Caedus' attention and his eyes shot to the back right corner of the room. Believing there to be an intruder he stepped outside the boundaries of the ysalamiri and reached out with the Force, searching for signs of an intruder. When he was satisfied that there was no one there, and that it must have just been his imagination, he turned back to his troopers. "Take her to my ship."

The troopers acknowledged Caedus' order with a nod, pulling the Hapan Queen up from the floor and practically dragging her from the room.

Caedus gestured for the remaining troopers to leave before heading towards the door on the far side of the room that he knew lead to his daughter. When he entered, it was to find Allana awake and curled up on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, tears streaming down her face, and her Force aura swirling with fear, confusion and sadness.

As soon as she saw her father, she held her arms out to him. Despite everything her mother had told her about him, he was still her father and right now she needed him more than ever. Caedus' features immediately softened at the sight of his daughter. He picked her up, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, holding her close to him as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

"Daddy, I'm scared. What's going on? Is Mommy okay?"

Caedus stroked his daughter's ever-growing, dark red hair and looked into her grey eyes which were so much like her mother's. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I was too late. I wasn't able to save her. The assassin got to her first." He hadn't wanted to do this, to hurt Tenel Ka. After all, despite everything, he still loved her. But he loved his daughter more and he would do anything to have her back with him.

Allana sobbed even harder. It killed Caedus that he had had to lie to and hurt his daughter this way, but at the same time he knew it was necessary; it was the only way he could take his daughter back. He smiled inwardly; he finally had his daughter and this time no one could stop him. Not his parents, not the Jedi, not even Tenel Ka. "Ssh, it's going to be okay. I'm going to look after you now."

"Here?" Allana questioned, wide eyes shining with tears as she looked up at her father.

"Back on Coruscant. You'll be safer there."

"Can I take all my things with me?" She asked, eyes full of innocence. They may not have seen each other in well over a year, but she already had him wrapped around her little finger; she knew exactly what to say and do to get him to do what she wanted. Caedus could tell that someday she was going to be a powerful leader; she would have no trouble in getting others to follow her.

"Of course." Caedus smiled. And this time it was not a twisted, evil smile. It was a genuine smile. A Jacen Solo smile. A shadow of the man he once was.

* * *

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, the _Anakin Solo_ , en-route to Coruscant

An incessant beeping brought Caedus out of his thoughts as he stared through the viewport in his quarters. He spun on his heel and snatched the comlink from where it rested on his desk. "Yes?"

On the other end, a deep-voiced GAG trooper replied, "My Lord, we're almost there. What shall we do with the Queen Mother when we arrive?"

"Keep her detained in a secure room. And make sure the ysalamiri are in proximity at all times. We cannot risk her using the Force. Is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The comlink went dead.

 _His plan was working._

* * *

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 2200 hours

Darth Caedus entered his daughter's bedroom to find her still awake; she sat on her bed clutching a stuffed tauntaun to her chest. The same tauntaun that he had given to her. The tauntaun she had named Jacen. He sat on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and cuddling her close to him. Allana had stopped crying, but Caedus knew that inside she was still grieving for her 'dead' mother. She had a lot of Force potential - which was to be expected in someone from the Skywalker-Solo line - and it was time for it to be realised. "Allana, how do you feel about learning the ways of the Force?"

"The Force?" Allana looked at him curiously, tilting her head to one side. "Will I get to be a Jedi like you and Mommy?"

"Yes." Caedus nodded. _Jedi. I haven't been a Jedi in a long time._

"Okay. But who's gonna teach me?"

"I will of course." _Oh yes. His plan was working perfectly. The Jedi won't be able to stop me this time._ His comlink beeped again for the second time that night. He placed a kiss on the top of his daughter's head, before walking out the room and answering the call with a quick and quiet "Yes?"

A familiar feminine voice came through, "Is everything going according to plan?"

Caedus smirked, he had been waiting for a call from his accomplice, "Yes. For once everything is going exactly as planned." He cut off the comm call before she could reply and marched back to his quarters, knowing that, for once, he would have a good night's sleep.

* * *

 _Reviews are very much appreciated! :D_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _Seven years later_

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 0900 hours, 49 ABY

For the first time in what felt like a millennia Allana was alone. He never left her unaccompanied; if he was not with her then he always left one of his GAG troopers to keep her company. Not that she needed it. She was perfectly fine alone, and she did not need a babysitter anymore. His reasoning was that it was for her safety. That as the daughter of the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance she was a target. She'd argue that assassination attempts hadn't exactly been an uncommon occurrence in her life; back on Hapes attempts on the lives of the Hapan Royal Family were hardly rare, as evidenced by what had ultimately happened to her mother. Besides which, though it may seem a little naïve of her to think so, she could defend herself if necessary. She trained with her father daily; even though his role as Chief of State took up a lot of his time, he always made time to train his daughter in the ways of the Force, and even he had to admit that she was very skilled with a lightsaber. None of that seemed to deter him from leaving a trooper with her though. The fact that he hadn't that day surely meant that he'd been in such a rush that he hadn't had time to contact anyone to watch over her. He had had time to leave her a note however, one which explicitly stated that she wasn't to leave the apartment unless she was in danger. She rolled her eyes, she knew he was just being protective and concerned for her safety, but it was too much sometimes. She was just grateful for whatever meeting it was he had to attend in such a hurry.

Yawning and stretching she walked into the kitchen, almost tripping over her pet whisperkit. "Morning, TK, you hungry?" She bent down to stroke the black, furry animal before going about getting them both breakfast. Settling on toast and caf for herself, she took a seat at the kitchen table, and checked her datapad for any messages. She knew she wouldn't have any though; the only person she ever got messages from was her father. It was quite a lonely life she led; the only friends she ever remembered having were back on Hapes. Her father never let her leave the apartment on her own, and whenever she went out with her father, it was when he was meeting other politicians and hadn't, for whatever reason, been able to leave her at home. All in all, they were places that weren't exactly conducive to making friends.

The one upside to her going along with her father to his meetings was that she got to see how he interacted with other politicians. Her father never let her sit in on the meetings, but he always introduced her to them. She'd noticed that they'd always seemed rather intimidated by him, she'd even go so far as to say that they feared him. Yet this fear always seemed to lessen whenever she was introduced; politicians could be ruthless and unpopular, she knew that, so perhaps evidence that he had a daughter made him seem more approachable and more - dare she say it? - human. Not that she was particularly happy at being used to manipulate other politicians, but since it got her out the apartment she just played along and never complained.

It wasn't like she had much family either. It was just her and her father. Her mother had died seven years ago and while her father's side of the family was very much alive, she never got to see them. Her thirteenth lifeday had only been a few days ago and no one had contacted her to wish her a happy one. The one question that always lingered at the back of her mind was _why won't he let me see them?_

She wanted answers, but she knew she would never get them from her father. He was too much the politician sometimes; he never outright lied to her, but he often gave very wordy answers that didn't actually say an awful lot at all. No, if she wanted answers then she would have to go elsewhere. But where?

Then it hit her. _Of course, why didn't I think of it before?_ She abandoned her half-eaten breakfast, got dressed, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment without a moment's hesitation, even more thankful that her father had neglected to leave a GAG trooper with her this time.

Once outside, she hailed an air taxi and told the driver, an ageing male Quarren, where to go. The Quarren did not even give her a sideways glance; it was times like this she was thankful she wasn't as well known as her father was. While her father appeared to have no qualms about showing her off to politicians, he had made a conscious effort to keep her away from the media and off the holonews. No doubt for her safety. At least this way she wouldn't have to avoid any awkward questions.

Thinking about the Jedi, she realised that she didn't know all that much about them. The only thing she knew was that after Jaina Solo had tried and failed to kill her father, the Jedi had gone into exile on Naboo. She wasn't sure of the exact course of events, but for some reason the Jedi had eventually decided to return to Coruscant, where they kept a low profile.

Her father had always been careful in what he told her, but she was not entirely sure why. She had heard things being said about him, but those were just rumours. Weren't they?

About one standard hour later, the air taxi stopped and she paid the Quarren before leaving it. She'd never seen the Jedi Temple up close before, and it was even more impressive in person than it was when shown on the holonews. The tinted transparisteel pyramid was designed in the Rebirth style and could be seen for hundreds of kilometres away.

When she entered what she figured to be the Reception Hall, she found that there was only one person there. She took a deep breath to gather her courage before she approached a man who looked to be in his mid to late 60s and who was immersed in his datapad. "Hi," she started, successfully garnering the man's attention, "I'm looking for Luke Skywalker… or any member of his family actually. Do you know where I could find them?"

"I believe Master Skywalker is in the archives with his son and niece." The 67-year-old man had light brown hair that was greying, green eyes and wore green robes which typically suggested Corellian heritage.

"Thank you." She was about to ask where the archives where, but the Jedi Master spoke before she could.

"Are you an Apprentice? You seem familiar but I don't recall seeing you around the Temple."

She sighed. She had expected the questioning to come sooner or later. "I'm an informal apprentice, yes."

"Really?" The Jedi Master stroked his greying beard thoughtfully. "Who's your Master?"

"My father." She tried to evade the question, but she knew there was no getting out of this now.

"And your father is…?"

She hesitated. But there was no point in lying. He'd see through it immediately. "Jacen Solo." Her voice held no emotion, and she tried not to let it waver. She knew her father was not exactly popular with the Jedi to say the least, otherwise his twin sister would not have tried to kill him. She only wished she knew why.

"You're… _you're_ Jacen's daughter?" The ageing Master stammered, shocked for the first time in years.

"My name's Allana," she replied, getting slightly irritated.

"Jedi Master Corran Horn." He held out his hand and Allana politely shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Horn." Despite her impatience, Allana made sure not to forget her manners; it was perhaps the one thing her mother had taught her that she had not forgotten. "Now if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you could take me to Master Skywalker."

A door opened on the far right of the Reception Hall as she said this and as if on cue the two surviving Skywalkers and the eldest Solo child entered and began heading in their direction.

Corran smiled. "No need." He nodded his head, gesturing for her to look behind her.

Allana turned, and came face to face with the relatives she'd never met before. "Master Skywalker, I believe we have much to discuss."

A look of recognition crossed Luke's face. "Yes, I believe we do."

* * *

 _Reviews are always appreciated. :D_


End file.
